Your Voice
by Gererezer
Summary: Aomine yang notabenenya kekasih sang blonde-Kise Ryouta, selingkuh dengan cara berciuman di tengah keramaian siswa! apa ini salah paham atau memang Aomine tidak sayang kepada Kise? dan belum lagi adanya protes dari Kagami yang terganggu! read more here. AoKise.


Your Voice.

"haahh.. haah... dame.. one more time!" "prriiiitt!" "wooooooooooooooo" suara penonton yang menggema di setiap penjuru ruangan. Surai pirang yang basah karena keringat yang terus saja keluar dari tubuhnya. " haah.. haah.. yatta..." ucapnya dengan tangisan kecil "yatta! Kita berhasil.. hiksss.. hueeeeee" ia memeluk timnya sambil menangis bahagia. " _pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim A."_

 **Your Voice**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by: KuroTaiga**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : romance , hard/? , drama**

 **WARNING: NoChildrn, OC , AU , TYPOS**

 **Story Begin**

"nghhh yametehh.. ao..aomineecchii.. mnn" ia mempererat genggaman pada punggung lawannya

"sshh.. rileks kise.." ucap si lawan sambil menjilat permukaan leher jenjang yang mulus.

"nnnn.. aomineecchhi! Nanti kita ketahu-annhh"

"biarkan mereka tahu."

"ngh! Dame! Angh..." ia memukul pelan punggung yang telah membuatnya mendesah keenakan.

"YAK OMAEEETACHI! HENTIKAN SUARA ANEH ITU!" kini muncullah seseorang pengacau sambil membawa bola basket yang siap untuk dilemparnya kapan saja ia mau, ia adalah Kagami Taiga

"yamette yo kagami-kun, ayo kita kembali kekamar kau harus kembali belajar." Dan ini seorang lagi yang menjadi penyelamat dua sejoli yang sedang 'do this and do that' ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya

"a-ah baiklah. OI KALIAN! Bermainnya jangan terlalu keras." Ucap kagami sambil pergi. Dan dua orang pemeran utama kita hanya berblush ria sambil melihat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"yo kurokocchi!" sapa Kise Ryouta, sang pemeran utama. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangan kearah si mini (pendek) Kuroko. "ohayou kise-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar imutnya. "huaaahhh Kurokochhi kau sudah dengar tentang pengumuman itu?" tanya Kise sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "um. Sudah. Aku takan ikut" jawab Kuroko singkat. Kise pun hanya menutup mulutnya dan menatap sekitarnya bosan.

"ano.. Kise-kun?" kini Kuroko yang membuat percakapan. "hm?" jawab Kise sambil melirik Kuroko. "apa kau melakukan 'itu' semalam?" ucap Kuroko lancar. "e-ehh? Melakukan apa ssu?" Kise pura pura tak tahu, kini peluh gugup turun dari dahinya. "melakukan hal yang membuat suara 'ah' keluar dari mulut" ucapan Kuroko membuat Kise semakin gugup, "a-ahh.. itu..ngg anoo.." Kise tak tahu harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan ambigu itu.

Kuroko memberhentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Kise, Kise pun juga sama. "Kise-kun jangan berbohong, aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau melakukannya bersama Aomine-kun benar?" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang datar-penasaran-serius-imutnya, Kise selalu tak tahan melihat wajah Kuroko yang seperti itu "haahh.. mmm.. b-bagaimana yah aku mengatakannya ssu.." ucap Kise sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"iya atau tidak?" Kuroko mendesak Kise untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang belum sama sekali dapat jawaban dari Kise. "hahh.. itu... ngg menurutmu ssuu?" kini Kise berbalik bertanya. "Kise-kun jangan balik bertanya. Jawab saja iya atau tidak." Ucap Kuroko, "horaa.. ada apa ini hn?" kini sang seme dari si rambut blonde kise datangan dengan menguap. "K-Kurokochhi tanyakan saja padanya ssu! Aku ada piket!" ucap Kise melarikan diri secepat kilat ke kelasnya.

Kuroko kini melihat kearah pria berbadan kekar nan atletis dan bersurai biru tua. "ne aomine-kun kau melakukan 'itu' kan dengan Kise-kun?" pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi dari mulut mungilnya. "hmm.. darimana kau tahu tetsu?" tanya pria yang di panggil Aomine. "jadi benar." Ucap Kuroko begitu saja lalu meninggalkan Aomine Daiki sendirian. Yang di tinggalkannya pun penuh tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Istirahat

-Atap sekolah –

"haahh.. mio-chan memang yang paling sexy.." ucap seseorang yang sedang membulak balikan majalah porno, hampir tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya saat melihat salah satu model porno yang berbuah dada besar dan hanya memakai swimsuit. "dai-chan! Sudah kubilang jangan membaca majalah porno lagi!" seorang gadis yang berani membuat Aomine sangat bosan. Gadis itu menarik dan menyita majalah porno Aomine dan segera pergi.

"oi Satsuki! Kembalikan majalah mio-chan ku!" ucap Aomine sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "daa-mee~ atau kau mau kulaporkan kepada Kise-kun?" ucap gadis itu yang bernama Momoi Satsuki. "tch! Kuso!" decih Aomine sambil menolah ketempat lain. Kini Momoi telah pergi dengan majalah porno milik Aomine. "hah.. tapi sudahlah, itu edisi lama.." ucap Aomine kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

-Kantin –

"ugh... KUROKOOCCHHIII~~~" panggil Kise sambil berlari larian ke arah Kuroko yang sedang menghisap vanilla shakenya. Yang dipanggil tak menoleh ataupun menjawab panggilan Kise. "hueee kau jahat sekali ssuuu!" ucap Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. "Kise-kun tolong hentikan. Kita menjadi titik perhatian disini." Ucap Kuroko sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Kise pun tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, lalu mereka mengambil tempat untuk makan dan mengobrol.

"JIIIICCHHIII! Kise mauu french fries sama hamburger dan coca sodaaa nee!" teriak Kise pada ji-san penjual di kantin. "Kise-kun kau tak sopan." Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap Kise tak suka "hehe gomen gomen ssuuu~~" jawab Kise sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "naa.. Kurokocchi kau sekamar dengan Kagamicchi kan?" tanya Kise sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Kise-kun kan sudah tahu." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"apa kau melakukan 'itu' juga ssu?" tanya Kise sambil mengutak atik ponselnya. Kini wajah Kuroko memerah akibat pertanyaan Kise, bukannya menjawab tapi ia malah menundukan wajahnya "hehh.. jadi benarr ssuu! Ne ne berapa kali kau melakukannya dalam semalam ssu? Dua ronde apa tiga ronde ssu?" tanya Kise dengan gestur jarinya seperti menghitung. "i-itu tak penting ku jawab bukan?" ucap Kuroko sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Kise lontarkan kepada Kuroko dan tanpa sadar Kagami sudah duduk di sana sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Kuroko hanya bisa menginjak kaki atau mencubit paha Kagami saat Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Kise yang terbilang Ambigu dan Privat. "e-ehh K-Kagamicchi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ssu?!" seru Kise sambil menunjuk Kagami dengan kentang gorengnya "aku memang daritadi disini bodoh, dan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaanmu." Ucap Kagami sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kekarnya.

.

.

.

-bel pulang-

"ya kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Selamat sore." Ucap guru di kelas Aomine lalu meninggalkan kelasnya. "saa tte.." Aomine merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal habis berkutat dengan pelajaran. Ia mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya. "daaii-chan! Matte!" suara penganggu di telinga Aomine tampak jelas, ia menghiraukan suara itu "daaii-chan! MATTTEEEE!" diakhir kata gadis itu berteriak. "tch. Berisik sekali kau satsuki." Ucap Aomine dengan nada bosan. Mereka jalan bersampingan. "chotto! Dai-chan menunduklah sebentar. Ada sesuatu di keningmu" ucap Momoi Satsuki meminta Aomine menunduk.

.

.

"huaaahhh akhirnyaa selesaiii! Kurokocchi ayo pulang ssuu!" ajak Kise lalu mereka berdua keluar kelas. "Kise-kun catatan fisikaku jangan lupa esok kau bawa ya." Ucap Kuroko sambil membetulkan posisi tasnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Kise dan mengapa ia tiba tiba berhenti. "Kise-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko pelan tapi terdengar. Kise menunduk lalu berkata "kau ingin menemui Kagamicchi kan? Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin segera pulang." Ucap Kise lalu berlari melewati Kuroko.

Kise berlari melewati Aomine dan Momoi tanpa menyapa mereka. "oi sudah bel- KISE!" panggil Aomine dan segera kembali ke posisi tegaknya. Kise mengiraukan panggilan Aomine dan malah menambah kecepatan berlarinya. "chikuso! Hikss.." wajahnya nampak muram, ia menabrak beberapa murid yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Untung saja ia tak terjatuh dan ia masih terus berlari menjauhi sekolahnya.

Sampai tiba ia di depan asrama yang tak jauh dari sekolah. "haah.. haah.." nafas yang tidak beraturan dan air mata yang terus menetes. Kini ia berjalan dengan guntai menuju kamarnya."hiks...hiks..." isakan demi isakan masih setia keluar dari bibir si pemilik mata madu yang sering ceria ini. Hatinya benar benar sakit setelah melihat apa yang Aomine selaku kekasihnya lakukan terhadap temannya sendiri.

"ceklek.. krieett" suara pintu yang terbuka. Kise telah memasuki kamarnya dan ia segera menguncinya lagi, tak peduli dengan teman sekamarnya yang akan memasuki kamarnya juga. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan ke arah sofa untuk menaruh tasnya dan ia membantiing tubuhnya ke kasurnya sendiri, lalu "GGGAAAHHHHH! AOMINECCHIIII IDIOT! SEBAL SEBAL SEBALLLL hikssss!" teriaknya diatas bantal, dan terus menangis sampai ia tertidur...

.

.

"ngg..." Kise membuka matanya yang sembab akibat menangis seharian sampai tertidur. Suara decakan air dari kamar mandi terdengar di telinganya. "ngg aominec-" ucapannya terputus, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya 'untuk apa aku peduli padanya ssu! Baka kise!' pikirnya begitu lalu ia kembali berselimut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia mendengar pintu geser kamar mandi telah terbuka, ia juga mencium aroma shampo dan sabun milik Aomine yang menyeruak ke ruangan sekitarnya.

Suara dentuman kaki dengan lantai yang semakin dekat kearahnya. Detakan jantung yang tak terkontrol, ia takut jika Aomine mengetahuinya juga ia sudah bangun. Ia merasa jika tubuhnya di tindih dengan Aomine, tetsan air yang membasahi pelipisnya. 'gawat! B-bagaimana ini!'. Hembusan nafas hangat tepat di telinganya membuat Kise merinding. Selimut yang Kise pakai kini disibaknya oleh Aomine dan itu membuat Kise kaget lalu membuka matanya yang indah.

.

.

"Kise... Kise Ryouta.. the one person who I love." Ucap Aomine tepat di telinga Kise dengan nada suara yang rendah. Nafas yang hangat terasa di tengkuk Kise. "mmnn" Kise berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Aomine kini menjilat tengkuk Kise lalu membuat kissmark disana "ngg.. ack! Mmnn" Kise mendorong dada Aomine "DAME! BAKAOMINECCHI!" ucap Kise sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Aomine hanya memasang wajah datar, ia mencium tangan Kise "ada apa hn? Kau tak mau berbicara denganku?" ucap Aomine butuh penjelasan. "hiks.. untuk apa kau menyentuhku ssu?!" ucap Kise kesal dan ia menangis. "huh? Kau ini kenapa Kise?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi "k-kau! Sadari kesalahanmu itu BAKAOMINECCHI!" ucap Kise dan tak sengaja kakinya menyentuh kejantanan Aomine "ngh.. K-Kise!" erang Aomine.

Kise masih dengan posisinya, mendengar Aomine seperti itu, wajahnya kini memerah di balik bantal. "g-gomen ssu!" ucapnya pelan tapi masih terdengar. "kau ini. Marah atau mencoba untuk menggodaku huh?." Hening, "apa kau tadi berciuman dengan momoicchi?" tanya Kise pelan. "h-ha?! Apa katamu!" Aomine menaikan satu oktaf nada bicaranya. "hiks.. k-kau berciuman dengan momoicchi tepat didepan mataku ssu!" ucap Kise kesal.

Aomine yang mendengar Kise berbicara seperti itu langsung menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Kise. "gyaa! Kembalikaaan sssu!" wajah yang sangat menggoda bagi Aomine, "ungh! Jangan sentuh aku ssu!" Kise mengembungkan pipinya sambil menangis. "astaga.. Kise lihat aku."

"tidak mau ssu!"

"lihat aku Kise! ck, Dengar ya, aku tak pernah mencium siapapun kecuali kau Kise."

"tapi kau tadi mencium momoicchi!"

"tch. Jika aku menciumnya maka itu akan menjadi perhatian banyak siswa bodoh." Kise diam tak menjawab.

"benarkah itu ssu?"

"hm. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu hn?" blush. Kise masih dengan pipi yang mengembung dan kini ditambah wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. "so.. do you belive me now?" tanya Aomine berbisik di telinga Kise, suara yang Kise sukai sampai kapan pun. "can i kiss you?" Kise menjawab permintaan Aomine dengan desahan yang.. err membuat tingkat nafsu akan sex Aomine meningkat. "Kise.. let's we play 'dirty' this night." Ucap Aomine dengan nada yang rendah dan mendesah.

"nghhh.. s-sure..mnnh" Kise menjadi sangat sensitive hanya dengan suara Aomine yang sexy. Aomine mulai mencium daun telinga Kise dengan nikmat, lalu beralih ke bibir Kise yang sangat menggiurkan "mnnnhh.. hhnngg" decakan basah dari ciuman panas itu memenuhi ruangan. Aomine menyudahi ciumannya lalu turun ke leher Kise "anghh.. nnhh A-Aominecchi shh" erang Kise semakin menjadi jadi ketika Aomine membuat kissmark di sekitar lehernya.

Tangan Aomine menelusup kedalam baju Kise, ia mulai memainkan nipple Kise "anghh.. Ahh.." Aomine tersenyum licik melihat sang uke sangat menikmati permainannya, tangan kanannya yang menganggur kini masuk kedalam celana Kise serta dalamannya "a-ah A-Aominecchi.. akhhh..sto- Akhh" Aomine mulai memijit pelan kejantanan Kise, lama lama ia mulai mengocoknya dari tempo pelan hingga hampir membuat Kise mengeluarkan cairannya.

.

"Kiseh..i can't hold back anymore." Ucap Aomine selesai 'mempersiapkan' Kise yang sudah lelah karena permainannya. "nghh..d-do it.." ucap Kise sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu Aomine langsung mengocok kejantanannya sendiri lalu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Kise "here I go..ngh" ia memasukan kejantanannya secara perlahan "Aakkh! I-itte!" Kise merasa kesakitan saat lubangnya dimasuki 'milik' Aomine yang sangat besar, ia menggenggam erat seprai sampai-sampai seprai itu berantakan di genggamnya.

Aomine berhasil dengan sempurna memasukan miliknya dengan ukuran yang besar bagi Kise, kedalam lubang yang telah meremas miliknya dan membuatnya nikmat tak tertahankan. "aanghh…aominecchi..nnh" panggil Kise sengaja dengan nada yang membangkitkan iblis Aomine yang haus akan sex. Dengan _evil smirk_ andalannya, Aomine mulaimencium Kise dengan sangat ganas. Decakan demi desahan mereka ciptakan sehingga memenuhi kamar tidur.

.

.

. Sementara itu.

.

" _a-akhh.. ao-mine..nghh hayakuhhh.."_

" _as..you wish my blonde..gghh"_

Munculah perempatan di dahi pemilik iris merah tua ini. Ia sedang fokus fokusnya belajar bersama sang uke berambut biru muda ini yang memakai headphone. "cihh! Kuso!" Kagami mengebrak meja belajarnya dan membuat Kuroko tersontak kaget, Kuroko melepas headphonenya "kagami-kun. Jika aku sampai jantungan karena gebrakan yang kau buat, kau mau tanggung jawab?" ucap Kuroko agak kesal dengan perlakuan Kagami. "k-kuroko.. b-bukan begitu" Kagami menghela nafas beratnya. "terus apa kaga-" ucapan kuroko terputus setelah mendengar suara erangan di kamar sebelah. "tck. Kau dengar kan?" ucap Kagami sambil melihat kearah Kuroko.

"kau mau Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Kagami yang melihat reaksi Kuroko seketika wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus "e-eh kau yakin?" tanya Kagami sambil menoleh kearah lain. Tampak Kuroko dengan jurus pupy eyes andalannya yang membuat Kagami tak tahan. 'ada apa dengannya hari ini.. tapi ini kesempatan bagus! Adik kecilku sudah 2 minggu tak disentuhnya!' batin Kagami.

"do it.. kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko yang menjilat kedua jarinya dan menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok. Kuroko sedang menggoda Kagami rupanya.. Nakal.

Kagami yang melihat itu langsung saja melepas pakaian atasnya dan menghampiri Kuroko dengan tatapan buas serta senyuman iblisnya.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Kise dan Aomine yang selesai dengan kegiatan ranjang mereka tidur bersebelahan. "Aominecchi.." panggil Kise dan hanya dijawab "hn". "Aku mencintaimu, pervert" ucap Kise lalu menutup matanya. Aomine yqng mendengar itu hanya terseyum dan mendekap Kise sanbil mencium ubun ubun Kise "i love you too, perfect" dan ia segera menysul Kise ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Sorry for the typos and everything!

Maaf ya ceritanya engga terlalu anu/? Ini fict pertama tentang Kuroko No Basket eheee /slap/ maaf juga engga terlalu lemonnnn. Sambil nunggu chapnya Sensei! Update, kuro publish ini biar kalian engga bosen waitingnya :' /lah/

Please rnr nya yaa:"3 /nda/

See yaaa!

Bloodrose.


End file.
